


Get Better Baby

by Starlight1395



Series: Self-Indulgence [7]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, Gen, Oneshot, Overuse of pet names, Sick Fic, could be platonic could be romantic who knows, it's just cute man I dunno, sick Jae, very slight angst, worried Younghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1395/pseuds/Starlight1395
Summary: Younghyun didn't know what crawled up Jae's ass and died, but he was sick of his friend's snappish attitude. In his frustration, he hides away in the studio, writing a song.When he comes out and sees a figure on his couch, he thought something was wrong. When he realized Jae's fever was that high, he was knew something was definitely wrong.AKA Jae, the boy who never gets sick, gets really, really sick and finally let's Younghyun take care of him.





	Get Better Baby

Younghyun leaned back and sighed unhappily. He was exhausted. His back hurt. His head hurt. The song he was working on wasn’t even half finished and he wanted to scream.

How did he manage to go to school and also write two songs a month before? He was barely coping with the workload he had at the moment.

He wanted to go back to the dorm and sleep for a week, but he had to at least finish the chorus. He knew he could ask his members for help, but he started the song out of frustration and he was too prideful to ask for assistance on this song in particular.

Younghyun had started writing this song because he had gotten in a fight with Jae, and needed to get his emotions out. It was good timing that the company had asked them to produce a song about ‘the different emotions you feel after a break up’ which he thought was kind of cheesy, but the frustration he felt after the last time he was dumped was nothing to the frustration he was feeling now.

What was Jae’s problem? He scowled and ripped a paper out of his notebook. Out of the blue, the eldest had started getting snippish and short with the others. No matter what they did, he found something to complain about. Any moment they weren’t working, he was sleeping or bitching. He wasn’t eating anymore either…

Younghyun was worried, but also pissed.

The last time he talked to Jae - just earlier that day - they had gotten into a screaming match.

_“What’s your fucking problem, huh?” Younghyun started the fight. Jae had pushed past him, not saying anything as he shoulder checked the younger._

_“Excuse me?” Jae snapped back, suddenly coming to life._

_“What’s going on with you? You’ve been acting like a zombie.”_

_“Maybe I’m just tired,” Jae snapped back. “Ever think of that?”_

_“All you do is sleep,” Younghyun scoffed, folding his arms across his chest. “You really think I’m going to believe you’re tired when all you do is nap and complain?”_

_“Just leave me alone. I’m not in the mood for you.” Jae tried to push past him, only to be blocked._

_“You’re never in the mood, are you?” Younghyun narrowed his eyes. “You never have time for anyone but yourself anymore. When was the last time you had dinner with us, huh? The last time you even talked to one of us?”_

_“It’s none of your damn business Brian.” Jae tried to move past him again._

_“You’re such a hypocrite! You’re always nosing into our lives, but as soon as we try to figure out what the fuck is up with you, it’s none of our business?”_

_“Maybe it’s because you’re being a little bitch! Ever think of that?” Jae yelled, fully pushing Younghyun out of the way._

_“Don’t you dare call me that-” He tried to take Jae’s wrist._

_“Shut up and leave me alone Younghyun,” Jae said, shaking his way out of the younger’s grip. Younghyun faltered, not used to hearing his friend call him by his full name. He never called any of them by their full names. Jae loved nicknames. “Can’t you see you’re just being an asshole? Get the fuck out of my way. I need to shower.”_

_Jae pushed past Younghyun, who was frozen in his spot. He slammed the bathroom door closed behind him, making Younghyun jump out of his stupor. He looked at the bathroom door with enough animosity to burn two holes into the wood before spinning on his heels and going to the studio, where he was now._

 

“Stupid hyung…” Younghyun muttered, doodling on the edges of his notebook. He knew he wasn’t getting any more work done. “Fuck…”

He sighed and stood, trying to decide if it were worth it to record some of the lines for future reference. Part of him wanted to just go home for the evening but at the same time… they were going to start asking for what they have so far for the new song, and the sooner he got shit together the less stress he’d be under later.

Hitting record, he slipped into the studio. He’d just cut the empty air from the file later. He had done this by himself many times, and while he knew there were easier ways Younghyun would rather make future him deal with it. Current him was already swamped.

He started singing the different verses, giving himself notes in between for future him to add into the song. Change the harmony. Find something else that rhymes with waterfall. See if the chorus can be played with enough. Check the sound bank to see if there’s anything to spice up the background.

He stepped out of the recording booth after about twenty minutes and cut the recording. He wanted to check his notebook because the part he was singing didn’t quite sound right. Maybe he just wrote the notes down wrong or something.

It wasn’t until he turned around to go back into the booth that he noticed there was someone else in the room with him.

Whoever it was had their face covered, an oversized sweatshirt hiding their whole body. They were on the couch, and it looked like they were sleeping. Younghyun stepped closer, recognizing the sweatshirt.

“Hyung?” He asked quietly, bending down some. He wasn’t sure if he should wake Jae up or not. When the elder didn’t respond, Younghyun stood back up, taking a step away from the couch.

“You stopped singing…” Jae muttered, his voice raspy.

“Yeah, I needed to check something… Are you alright?”

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“What’s wrong with the dorms?’

“Too quiet.”

“The dorms are never quiet.”

“Wanted to hear you.”

“What?” Younghyun blinked.

“Your voice… helps me sleep.” Jae rolled over and for the first time, Younghyun saw how shitty he looked. His nose was bright red and his eyes were glassy. His hair was still damp from his shower and his voice sounded like he was gargling razor blades. Jae opened his mouth to say something else, only to be cut off by a painful sounding cough.

“Hyung why didn’t you tell anyone you were sick?” It made sense now, why Jae was so snappish and sleepy all the time.

“I don’t get sick,” Jae pouted, sniffling and coughing again. “Just allergies.”

“Jae, I don’t think this is just allergies,” Younghyun was worried. Jae was right when he said he didn’t get sick. In all the years Younghyun has known the older boy, Jae had only actually gotten sick a handful of times, and each time he was fine in two or three days. He must be absolutely miserable. “Let’s go to a hospital-”

“I’m fine,” Jae whined, his eyes tearing up some. “Don’t make me go to the hospital… just want to hear you sing…”

“Alright hyung, you can rest while I record, but after we’re getting you some medicine or something.”

“It’s just allergies…” Jae whispered, his eyes fluttering shut. Younghyun smiled a little and shook his head. He could go back and start recording again, but he knew if he did he’d either get sucked in and forget about Jae or would be too focused on his friend to get any work done at all.

Instead, he saved the files and sat in his chair, spinning it to face the couch. He started singing softly, picking a random song. It was one he knew Jae liked, something calm and emotional.

As he sang, he watched Jae’s face relax. He was fast asleep, but hearing Younghyun’s singing seemed to calm him even more. As Jae slept, his breathing whistled with each inhale. Younghyu felt kinda bad for him, but at the same time he was kinda cute how he would sniffle in his sleep.

It was very rare to see Jae so… helpless. Younghyun didn’t mean it that way, but it was true. Jae was always so confident and funny and pretended to have his shit together, but it was times like this that reminded Younghyun that his friend was only human. Jae was only a little older than he was. He could still get sick and cry and hurt.

“Hyung?” He decided after an hour of soft singing that he should get the other boy some medicine at least. “Come on, wake up.”

“Don’t wanna…” Jae whined, burrowing his face into the couch cushions more.

“If you eat and get some medicine, you’ll feel better.”

“I’m fine…”

“For me Jae hyung?” He knew it was a low blow, but it worked. Jae cracked open a red eye and groaned. He sat up, coughing harshly as he did. It took him a few minutes before he was able to stand, and when he did he opted to lean on Younghyun more than carry his own weight.

“I feel like shit.” Jae groaned, his voice rumbling painfully.

“You sound like shit too.” Younghyun grinned, causing Jae to laugh, which turned into another coughing fit. Younghyun pulled out a fabric face mask and handed it to Jae, who slipping it on just in time to catch another coughing fit.

“Sorry for yelling at you before,” The older boy said after a few moments of silence. “I’ve been trying to pretend I’m not sick cuz then maybe it’ll go away but…”

“Sometimes you need more than just wishful thinking,” Younghyun laughed as they made their way to the convenience store. “Like decongestants and cough medicine and hot soup.”

“I’m sorry… I’ve been a bitch haven’t I?’

“You’ve been feeling like crap, it's understandable,” Younghyun said as he started loading medicine into the basket hanging on Jae’s arm. “Just let yourself heal now.”

“I mean in general,” Jae sniffed. “I’m always picking fun at you and making jokes about shit I probably shouldn’t joke about and leave all the leading to Sungjin and I know he’s the leader and shit but like… I’m still the oldest. I should still take care of you more but I don’t because I’m selfish and stupid and-”

“Stop that,” Younghyun spun around and put his fingers over Jae’s covered mouth. “You’re none of those things and we all know it. But you know what you are? Burning up. Jesus christ how are you even still upright? I can feel your fever from here.”

“I don’t want to be a shitty hyung,” Jae was sniffling more, and Younghyun could see his eyes getting wet. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry Younghyun…”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Younghyun was starting to panic. He knew how to comfort Dowoon and Wonpil, and even on a few occasions had to help Sungjin, but a crying Jae? That wasn’t something he had seen very often. He had only seen the older boy cry a handful of times, and they were always because he was stressed or sick. “Let’s get something for your fever and head home, okay?”

“I’m s-sorry-” Jae started crying, his fever-reddened cheeks flushing more. His tears soaked into the face mask, and Younghyun felt his heart break in two.

“Here, I can order us dinner on the way, okay? Please don’t cry hyung, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Please don’t h-hate me…” Jae whimpered, crying even harder. Younghyun took the basket from him and grabbed his hand. Jae seemed to instantly calm down some as soon as Younghyun’s fingers laced through his.

“I could never hate you hyung.” Younghyun said with as much conviction as possible. Jae didn’t respond, but Younghyun felt him squeeze his fingers some. He quickly paid for the medicine and before even leaving the store he stuck a cooling patch to the taller boy’s forehead. He smiled a little at how Jae closed his eyes and sighed at the sudden cold against his boiling skin before tugging him from the store.

He placed an order for something that would hopefully be kind on Jae’s stomach, and prayed that it would get to their dorms not too long after they did.  
Sungjin shot them a questioning look as they walked in, but Jae was too focused on staying on his feet to notice their friend’s look.

“Why don’t you go lay down hyung? I’ll bring the food and medicine soon.” Younghyun whispered, pointing in the direction of the elder’s room. Jae just nodded, no energy left to argue. He shuffled away, not bothering to close the door behind him.

“Is he… sick?” Sungjin asked, almost not believing it.

“Shocking, I know,” Younghyun placed the bag on the table and started sorting through the boxes. “He showed up at the studio because he couldn’t sleep and I realized he had a pretty high fever.”

“Well that explains a lot,” Sungjin sighed. “Why does he never let us take care of him?”

“Wish I knew…” Younghyun muttered as he went to answer the knock at the door. He paid for the food and brought it back, dishing it up for Jae, who probably wouldn’t be in the mood for eating all that much.

“Take care of him,” Sungjin said. “I’ll keep the others distracted so he can sleep.”

“Thanks Jinnie, I will.” Younghyun nodded and juggled everything into Jae’s room. He saw Jae curled up under the covers, his knees pulled up to his chest if how small the ball was anything to go off of.

He placed the food down on the side table and sat on the edge of the bed, waking Jae up. The elder sat up and groggily looked around, coughing pathetically.

“Morning sleeping beauty.” Younghyun smiled softly as Jae groaned again.

“I want to die.” Jae closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Younghyun’s shoulder.

“Let’s get you some medicine and then we can talk about death,” Younghyun laughed, helping Jae sit up. “God, you’re still so warm…”

“It’s because I’m dying… remember me fondly Younghyunnie…”

“You’re not dying you big baby,” Younghyun changed the cooling patch and handed Jae the bowl. “Eat as much as you can and you can take some medicine and then you can go back to sleep, okay?”

“I wanna go back to sleep now…” Jae picked up his chopsticks and played with his food, only lifting a small bite to his mouth.

“I know baby, but you need to eat first.”

“I like it when you call me baby,” Jae muttered as he took a bite. “Makes me feel special.”

“You are special though.” Younghyun blushed a little.

“You make me feel more special though.” Jae coughed, covering his mouth with the hand that wasn’t holding the chopsticks.

“Come on hyung, take a few more bites.”

“Don’t wanna…”

“Please baby boy? For me?” Younghyun’s ears burned at the pet name, but it seemed to work. Jae hummed and ate some more without complaint. Younghyun wondered how much Jae would actually remember from this. He recalled the last time he got sick - it was like two days just didn’t happen.

“I’m full…” Jae whined, letting his head fall back onto Younghyun’s shoulder.

“Alright baby, you don’t have to eat anymore,” Younghyun took the bowl and placed it on the floor. There was more missing than he thought there would be, and it made his worries fade a little knowing Jae ate a good amount. “Take your medicine and you can go back to sleep.”

“Medicine is gross…” Jae closed his eyes and rested his weight fully on the younger boy.

“So is being sick,” Younghyun chuckled, popping some pills from the container. “It’s just a few pills, okay? I didn’t get the nasty liquid shit.”

“Hmm love you Bribri.” Jae muttered and threw the pills back, draining the water bottle that he always kept next to his bed.

“You wanna nap now? Or do you wanna take a shower?”

“Huh?”

“Well, you’re sweating a lot because of your fever, and it might help you sleep if you cool down and get the sweat off and wear some clean clothes.”

“Hng…”

“What?” Younghyun laughed at Jae’s disgruntled face.

“I hate that you’re right because I want to sleep but you’re right…”

“Just a quick shower, okay? Ten minutes tops. Think you can handle that?”

“Stay with me?” Jae asked, looking at Younghyun with wide, innocent eyes.

“I-in the shower?” Younghyun choked a little.

“Ah, that was stupid… sorry.” Jae stood quickly, swaying a little as he tried to rush from the room. Younghyun caught up with him easily, steadying him.

“I’ll stay,” He said, his chest clenching at how Jae seemed to instantly relax. “Can’t risk you falling and breaking your chicken neck in the shower, now can I?”

“You’d miss me if I died,” Jae chuckled, only to be cut off by more coughing. “I’m a gem…”

“You are.” Younghyun shook his head. He helped Jae to the bathroom and started the water, making sure it was warm enough not to make his cold worse but cool enough to hopefully lower his fever. He stood and started towards the door, only to be stopped by a hand on his wrist.

“Where are you going?” Jae asked, sounding almost afraid. Younghyun placed his hand over Jae’s.

“I’m just going to get you some clean clothes,” He said comfortingly. “I’ll be back in less than a minute.”

“Promise?”

“Pinky promise.” Younghyun twisted his pinky in with Jae’s, and the smile that the older boy gave him made his ears burn. He rushed over to the room and grabbed the sweatpants and t-shirt that he knew Jae loved, and a pair of cute patterned boxers. He faintly remembered one of them giving them to Jae as a gag gift one year, because they were covered in little cartoon roosters. Jae had laughed and said how normally when people think chicken they think of hens, not roosters.

He went back, less that a minute later as promised. Jae was sitting on the toilet in just his boxers, dozing off as the shower ran behind him. Younghyun shook his head and placed the clothes off to the side.

“Come on hyung, wake up.” He said, helping Jae stand. While his fever was starting to go down, his pale skin was hot to the touch and flushed.

“Don’t wanna anymore…” He muttered, leaning on Younghyun.

“Real quick, okay?”

“Come with me?”

“I-” They hadn’t showered together in a long time. Back in their first dorm, they would double up regularly because the hot water would run out quickly. Since they moved, they hadn’t had the need to share.

“Please?”

“Course baby,” he found himself saying. “You get in. I just have to take my clothes off okay?”

“Okay.” Jae sniffled again, slipping off his boxers and stepping into the water. Younghyun sighed and quickly got in after.

“You didn’t take the cooling patch off, dummy.” He said fondly, peeling the soaked, warmed patch off and tossing it in the trash just outside of the shower.

“You’re so pretty…” Jae muttered, pulling Younghyun into a hug. Younghyun froze, not expecting to be bare chest to bare chest with his hyung like that. Not that he hated it, it was just… unexpected. What concerned Younghyun more than the sudden contact was how Jae’s body seemed to radiate heat - more than usual.

“You should see yourself hyung.” Younghyun said the first thing that came to mind. Jae pulled back a little and gave the younger a dopey smile.

“I’m sleepy.”

“I know baby.”

“Wash my hair?”

“Alright love.” Younghyun couldn’t stop his smile as he reached up to run the shampoo through Jae’s hair. He’d never admit it, but he kind of missed Jae’s blonde hair. He knew the older boy liked the dark with the red, but Younghyun knew Jae as a blonde for so long that it was almost weird seeing him with anything else.

Despite how many times they’ve fried Jae’s hair, it was soft against his fingers. He gently dragged his nails against Jae’s scalp, grinning as the taller closed his eyes and hummed, leaning into his touch.

“Feel good?” He asked with a chuckle. Jae didn’t open his eyes but smiled.

“Yeah.” His mouth turned up and if he were a cat, Younghyun would be positive he’d be purring. He made a mental note to steal some of Jae’s conditioner next time he showered. His hair really was so soft, perfect for running your fingers through.

“Come on hyung, let’s get you dried off and into bed.” He said softly, rinsing Jae’s hair carefully. He didn’t want to get any soap in his eyes, but it was hard with how Jae was swaying from side to side.

“Sleepy…”

“I know hyung, let’s go to bed.”

“Don’t wanna move…”

“Come on baby, let’s get you dressed.” Younghyun hoped the pet name would get Jae moving, and it did. The taller boy sighed and stepped out of the shower, dripping onto the tiles. Younghyun quickly wrapped a dry towel around Jae, patting him dry gently.

He got himself dressed as Jae half heartedly dried his hair, a second towel tied around his waist. Younghyun smiled fondly as he helped Jae get dressed, taking the towel and properly drying his hair so he didn’t get sicker.

“Come on baby, aren’t you tired?” He asked, pulling Jae from the bathroom. Jae just nodded, pouting and looking on the verge of tears. Younghyun wished there was something else to give him to make him feel better, but he still had a few hours left on his medicine. He pulled out his phone and set an alarm for when Jae could take another dose before helping the taller boy into his bed.

The second Jae’s body hit the mattress, he curled up under the blanket and buried his face in the pillow. Younghyun felt his forehead and nodded to himself when it seemed that the fever had gone down even more. He stuck another cooling patch on, hoping it would be enough to break the fever before sunrise.

“Thanks Bribri.” Jae muttered, making Younghyun jump a little. He thought Jae had instantly fallen asleep.

“No problem hyung,” He smiled, brushing Jae’s bangs from his face. “You rest up, okay? You need to get better so you can go back to teasing us again. If you’re sick for too long, Pillie will forget his place.”

That got Jae to smile. He laughed a little, turning so his one eye was visible. He looked up at Younghyun and his expression softened.

“I mean it,” He said, his words slurred with how hard he was trying to stay awake. “Thank you.”

“Go to sleep baby boy, you deserve it.” He continued to card his fingers through Jae’s hair until the elder’s breathing finally evened out. When he was sure Jae was asleep, he grabbed the medicine and the leftover food and snuck out of the room, closing the door behind him.

“How’s he doing?” Sungjin asked once Younghyun made it to the kitchen.

“Better, I hope,” He answered, putting the bowl in the sink and the medicine on the table. He was going to need it again in a few hours anyway. “His fever seems to be going down, and I got him to eat more than expected.”

“I’m glad you got him to shower. Sleeping in his sweat would have made things worse.”

“It was weird, but in a nice way,” Younghyun sighed and smiled softly. “I hate to say it, but I kinda like sick Jae hyung. He’s so… cuddly. He never let’s us take care of him usually, so I like being able to do things for him.”

“That’s just the way he is,” Sungjin said with a small frown. “He grew up where you took care of yourself, where you don’t really show weakness. He’s still learning.”

“I know…” Younghyun sighed again. “I just wish he’d rely on us a little more.”

“You should get some sleep. He’s going to need more medication soon and you’re no good to him exhausted.”

“You’re right,” Younghyun nodded and smiled at his friend. “Thanks for being a good leader.”

“Where did that come from?” Sungjin asked with an amused laugh.

“Nowhere, just wanted to say it.” Younghyun shrugged before going to his room. He made sure his sound was up before collapsing onto his blankets. He would have to get up soon, but for the moment he just wanted to sleep.

* * *

  
“How are you feeling?” Younghyun asked the next morning. He had made sure Jae got his medicine on time, and let him sleep in. Jae woke on his own, shuffling from his room with his hair sticking up all over the place and his blanket around his shoulders.

“Shitty, but not as shitty as yesterday,” He said, his voice still shot. He wouldn’t be able to sing for a few days at the least. “I thought I was dying.”

“You weren’t dying, but your fever was pretty high,” Younghyun said, going over and placing a hand on Jae’s forehead. “Thankfully it seems to be gone now though, so that’s good. Did you sleep well?”

“Had lots of weird dreams…” He started making himself a cup of tea.

“Dreams like what?”

“Some were wild… In one, a firetruck drove through the wall even though we’re on the third floor, and then a bunch of angry gnomes climbed out and started yelling at us for stealing their women.”

“Jeez, are you sure you weren’t on drugs?” Younghyun laughed with Jae, one laugh deeper and throatier than usual.

“And some were more… domestic.”

“Domestic?” Younghyun pulled a chair out, gesturing for Jae to sit.

“Yeah, we were back in the old dorms I guess even though it was our new bathroom and we were showering together and it was just… really nice and warm… I don’t really remember if anything else happened, but I remember you washed my hair and it was really comforting.”

“Ah, that wasn’t a dream.” Younghyun said without thinking. He spun around when he heard Jae’s spoon fly from his hand. The boy’s face was bright red, his ears burning in embarrassment.

“What?” He squealed, the sound sending him into a coughing fit. As he bent over, hacking a lung out, Younghyun grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and knelt next to him. As soon as he was able to, he handed Jae the bottle and rubbed his back.

“I was worried you were going to fall if you went alone because you were swaying really bad,” Younghyun explained, watching the redness start to fade a little. “And you asked me to stay with you.”

“Did I?” Jae asked, sounding exasperated more than anything.

“No need to be embarrassed hyung, you were sick and wanted comfort. I think anyone in your position would have done the same thing.”

“I guess…” Jae groaned resting his forehead on the table top.

“You think you still need medicine?”

“Probably,” He sighed, letting his head fall so his cheek was pressed against the cool wood. “I don’t feel as shit as I did, but I’d like to feel even less shitty than I do if possible.”

“Of course baby, I’ll get you something.” He hadn’t even meant to let the name slip, but he did. He looked back, hoping Jae didn’t catch it and almost felt his heart explode when Jae seemed unphased. Maybe he really was still sick? He got the pills together and handed them to Jae, who downed them easily.

“Wanna watch TV for a bit while your meds kick in?” Younghyun suggested. “Sungjin took Pillie and Dowoonie out for the day so they wouldn’t kick your door down and try to nurse you back to health.”

“Yeah, TV sounds nice,” Jae stood, huffing and reaching for a napkin to blow his nose loudly. He grimaced but Younghyun couldn’t hold back a snicker. “What are you laughing at?”

“Nothing baby, come on. You can pick the movie.” He grinned and moved to the living room, sitting with enough room for Jae to completely curl up next to him. Jae shuffled in after him and did just that, resting his head on Younghyun’s thigh and curling his legs up onto the couch. Younghyun shifted his blanket so it covered him completely and sat back.

“That one,” Jae cough a little as Younghyun hovered over some english movie. Younghyun just hummed and clicked on it, letting his one hand sit on the arm rest while the other casually ran through Jae’s hair. “Hey Brian?”

“Yes?”

“Did you just call me baby?”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“... no.”

“Alright baby, whatever you want.” Younghyun didn’t comment on how Jae’s cheek on his thigh suddenly felt warmer.

“Not around the others though.” He whispered after a few moments.

“There’s nothing wrong with being vulnerable around us baby boy,” Younghyun said, never pausing his fingers moving through Jae’s hair. It seemed to comfort the elder. “We want you to rely on us more. That’s what we’re here for, you know? We’re a family.”

“I know… it’s just hard opening up I guess…” He shifted but kept his eyes glued to the screen. “Back home, we really weren’t supposed to show emotions. If we got sick we were expected to tough it out. Things are different in Korea, but in America…. Plus, if Wonpil heard you calling me baby he’d never let me live it down and… and it’s only special when you say it.”

“Hyung…” Younghyun blushed bright. He never expected something so… soft to come from Jae’s mouth, especially about him.

“Please?” Jae shifted to look up at Younghyun, who smiled warmly at him.

“Of course baby boy, just between us.” He said, and Jae returned his smile.

“Is it okay if I fall asleep on you?”

“Of course.”

“Kay… thanks…” And in moments Jae was fast asleep. Younghyun watched him with an amused smirk before lowering the volume of the movie. Within minutes, he was also fast asleep, his fingers still laced through Jae’s soft bangs.

* * *

  
“Shh they’re sleeping!” Sungjin hissed as they entered the dorm. The moment he saw Younghyun and Jae passed out on the couch, he spun around and shushed the two youngest, who were about to make a racket.

“They’re so cute.” Wonpil said with a smile.

“Is Jae hyung feeling better?” Dowoon asked, making sure to whisper.

“He isn’t flushed anymore, so his fever is probably gone.” Sungjin whispered back, peering around the corner at them.

“I’m gonna put this stuff in my room.” Wonpil said, sneaking past the two sleeping boys, secretly taking a picture of them before silently closing the door to his room behind him.

If Wonpil sent the picture to the group chat, no one knows.

And if Jae saved the picture? Another mystery.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm 'sick' (tho I'm p sure it's just allergies I'm FINE) so I wrote a self indulgent sick fic because god I want someone (read Jae) to take care of me like this. I need to stop writing random oneshots and focus on the actual chapter fics I'm working on for once in my darn life XD


End file.
